Zane (Chappie - NinjaGo Version)
by Eris Raslad
Summary: So I just saw Chappie, and I was so worried it would be dumb but it was actually really great! So I decided to write a thing for it, but in my own special way. The full summary is inside and I hope you all like. Read and review if you're able. :D
1. Summary

Zane is the first independently created AI program with a self renewing power source and a true capability to think and feel. Professor Henry Julien and his wife Melissa are his creators, and are more than proud to call him their own. Cyrus Borg asks if he may attempt to create a companion for him, as he is the first of his kind and may be lonely, thus his own AI: PIXAL, based on Julien's program, is born. Many years from the time of creation Borg has done much more experimentation with the code and now he wants Zane and Julien's help for a higher purpose; namely to try and shut down the widespread program known as the Overlord virus that he mistakenly created, but Zane is still fairly fresh off the press and needs to be taught much more before he can save anyone.


	2. Prologue

Zane

Something cold and hard pressed into my back. It scared me.

My eyes shot open and all I could see what's white.

Painful

Bright

White

Oh how it hurt.

I sat upright, clutching the nearest structure for support.

"Good morning." Greeted a voice from an unseen source. "Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you."

I flinched back from the sound instinctively anyway, the senses were alarming and frustrating. Everything I touched had its own texture and temperature, and the voice, the whirring all around me.

I was near going mad, all of this and I still could not see my surroundings.

"Zane honey." Came another voice, this one lighter and much less aged. "Please don't worry."

With a few blinks of my eyes and a little squinting they finally began to adjust to the harsh white light, shapes taking form before me, all kneeling.

One was largely built male with short sandy blonde-grey hair and a pair of thick glasses accentuating his crystal blue eyes. The other was a woman, slight of frame with dark hair and blue eyes also.

I looked frantically to them both, back and forth from face to face.

 _Who were they?_

 _What were they?_

 _Where was I?_

The woman smiled, just a hint of fear in her features. "It's okay baby." She cooed. "Everything is just fine." She held out a hand to me and I stared at it warily, not reaching for it, not even thinking of such an advance.

"Come on. You're safe, don't you fret."

But all I could do was fret. I had no idea what was going on and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to yet.

The two humans cast there eyes down from my face to my torso and started to make frantic gestures with their hands, I was confused at first, but I realized soon after why they were doing so.

"Hello!" Came a new voice, this one seeming to be right below me. I jumped and looked down to see a very tiny girl sitting there, she having crawled, most likely, to get where she was, and she stared right back up at me with her snowy white-blonde hair and icy eyes. "I didn't think you saw me. I'm kinda little."

I swallowed hard, trying to form words with my lips but failing again and again.

She crawled even further forward, settling on my lap and placing her tiny arms around my waist. "I'm Elena. I'm glad you're awake now."

"E...Elen..." I stammered, speech proving more difficult than I wanted it to be. I moved my arms around her though, soothed by her warm and minuscule presence. With what I had already seen and observed I tried to smile as the woman had, wanting to be friendly with this small human.

"The code worked." The man whispered to the woman. "It finally actually worked."

He looked to me, making eye contact. "I am Henry Julien. This..." He put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Is my lovely wife, Melissa. The girl you're holding is our daughter Elena."

He adjusted his glasses, smiling wide and offering shaky breaths that seemed to me like muted laughter.

"Welcome to consciousness, Zane."


	3. Chapter 1

_A.N. - Okay so these are kinda lame I know, short chapters with dumb fluffies but I need to portray love before I start killing everyone! XD So get over it. Heu. Enjoy._

X.X.X

Zane

"This one's name is Charlie. She's my favorite because she's soft!"

Elena held up a doll to me, one with dark red yarn hair and button eyes.

"Come on, take it." The little girl begged, waving it and beaming. "Please?"

I was reluctant, still quite scared, but timidly I reached a hand out toward the stitched creation and grasped it lightly in my fingers.

"Isn't she pretty?" She asked me. "We can share her whenever you want." She said. "Zane?"

I was startled when she called me by name, pointing to myself to confirm.

"We can be good friends, right? And we can play and take good care of each other?"

Our eyes met and I set down the doll, moving my free hand down to her face and just slightly petting her cheek with the back of it.

She giggled, pushing my hand away. "That tickles!" She squealed.

I retracted my hand, holding it to my chest with my other.

"S-sorry..." I murmured, hoping I used the correct word of apology.

She leaned close to me, placing her hands on my knee. "It's okay, Zane. I'm not mad." She hugged what bit of my leg was closest to her and I froze up again.

Her gentle little attacks such as this still caught me off guard but when I realized she meant me no harm I would smile and pat her head and hug her back if I was able.

She was a sweet little human. I couldn't wait to better know the two who'd created her.


	4. Chapter 2

Julien

I couldn't believe the perfection in which I had created.

Essentially an evolved, near indestructible human being capable of deep intellectual thought and emotion.

My beautiful android, Zane.

He was so innocent and shy and he took so well to Elena, playing with her as if he had known her all this time.

"Yes it seems your technology was an amazing success!" Cyrus chortled happily, patting me on the back. "I congratulate you, sir."

I laughed, admiring the gentle way in which Zane acted with my five year old daughter.

"Thank you, Cyrus. He is...much better than I expected, if I must be honest. I didn't think he would be capable of forming bonds so early in his development."

Cyrus nodded. "It does seem to be an unlikely stage of advancement, seeing as he can't properly speak yet, but your daughter may have been the best choice for now."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Henry. I was thinking...could I use your program to create a droid?"

I looked to him quizzically. "Why do you want to do that?"

He seemed mildly flustered. "Oh well, Zane may get along fine with other humans but he may desire a companion more like him some time in the future. I assume you will be busy teaching him so maybe I could create the companion for you?"

I scoffed. "You just want to see if I made mistakes." I teased him.

"Not true!" He retorted. "Though I will enjoy proofreading, I want what is best for Zane. The world is frightening and lonely without someone to understand you."

I suspected Cyrus knew this from experience, seeing as he was paraplegic. I intend not to put his condition down but I have seen the way people look at him when they pass him in public. They find his strange and maybe even frightening because he is not as they are.

I nodded. "You may make a companion. Meanwhile I shall take him to my friend Wu. He has some intelligent young boys I think would be a good influence on him."

Zane approached me then as Cyrus began to leave, Elena perched on his hip, wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Can Elena go?" He asked, clearly having eavesdropped on us.

"Sure. Wu has not seen her in a while, I was so busy..."

He smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."


	5. Chapter 3

Wu

"Boys! We need to prepare for our guests!"

One by one my students scrambled to me, still in their pajamas. In fact, my nephew Lloyd was the only one truly ready to perform any tasks that I set out for them.  
He was related to me so he knew first hand how I ran things.

"Professor Julien, a friend of mine you may know, is bringing someone to stay with us for the day. This place needs to be spic and span by the time he arrives."

Cole spoke up first, seeming confused by the sudden wake up call. "When will he be here, sensei?" He asked.

"He will be here at ten a.m. It is eight-o'clock now. So I suggest you get to work."  
Kai groaned heavily and I lightly struck his head with my staff.

"Oooooow!" He whined, holding his now sore noggin.

"No complaining. You must be on your best behavior for this guest. He is special and requires great care."

Kai walked away grumbling, he and Lloyd staring to straighten the place.

Jay stepped forward, smiling sheepishly. "Uh sensei. We aren't going to be watching someone's baby are we?" He shuddered. "I've never been good at baby sitting."

I chuckled. "No Jay, we are not baby sitting, but this guest is very new to the world, he needs to be guided and taught how to behave properly in our society."

He grimaced. "Sure sounds like a baby to me."

I shooed at him. "Go help the others." I ordered. "And you too Cole. Your room needs the most work."

They both grudgingly went to do separate tasks, while I returned to my personal dojo.  
I did not leave them to do all of the house work, no that would be terrible of me.

My personal space was messy too, as I am not any more organized than they.

So I began to straighten out my things, stacking the mats neatly, lighting incense to make it smell nice and welcoming.

Zane would be staying in here with me during nights. I did not quite trust him to the devices of my ninja yet.

Time would tell how they got along.  
And before I knew my musings were interrupted by the sound of a car braking to a halt.

They were early.

I rushed downstairs to see that the boys had made great progress.

"Okay. They are here. Earlier than I expected." I admitted. "Thank you for helping me. You may cease."

They all stopped immediately, crashing dramatically to the floor with heavy exhausted sighs just as Julien walked in.

"I'm here Wu. How are-" He took one look at the scene and his eyes widened in shock. "Are...they alright?"

I chuckled, approaching the man. "Yes they are quite fine. They helped me to clean my home. I would hate to have company in a dirty environment."

Julien adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "Yes I guess I would have that feeling too."

He turned behind him and made a "come on" gesture. "Zane my boy it is alright, you can come now." He said in a soft, gentle voice.

From the car he'd parked came quite a spectacle, a man with a body of a brushed pewter tone. He wore a white shirt and light blue pants, covering what should have been covered had be been human. In his metal arms he carried a small girl, one that I recognized immediately but did not advance upon. I didn't want to startle Zane.

"Yes come here my son." Julien cooed, putting an arm around his shoulders when he was near enough. "This is Sensei Wu, a very good friend of mine. You will be staying with him for now, but I will come visit often, and later today I will come back for Elena also."

Zane made a sound similar to that of a low whimper, but Elena hugged his neck tightly.

"Don't worry!" She said happily. "Wu is nice and Kai and Cole and Jay and Lloyd are too! Very nice and you will like them."

Zane smiled sheepishly and nodded to her, shifting her position in his arms to perhaps hold her closer without causing harm.

Julien patted his back. "You will be in good hands." He assured. "I will see you later."

And he left.

"Come in come in." I insisted, shooing the amazing robot inside. "Take a seat anywhere." He looked directly at my pile of tired ninjas. "A-are they...?"

I laughed. "They are fine." I looked to them also. "Stand up and introduce yourselves." I ordered, and immediately they did so.

Cole approached first, smirking. "Hey. I'm Cole Hence Brookstone. I'm not afraid of anything so look out."

Zane took this seriously and nodded shakily, taking a step back.

Cole laughed and moved away, making room for Jay. "I'm Jay Walker and I like to build stuff. Primitive or modern doesn't matter to me." He grinned and offered his signature giggle. "You're really neat so I'll have to tamper with you sometime!"

"O-okay..." Zane replied.

Jay skittered away and Kai approached. "I'm Kai Smith and I was a blacksmith."

"But not a Royal Blacksmith like Cole!" Jay exclaimed.

"Be quiet, Jay." Cole grunted through clenched teeth.

Lloyd pushed Kai away since he was too busy laughing to move himself. "I'm Lloyd." He said. "Sensei Wu is my uncle and...I guess that's it."

"I am Zane." Zane replied finally. "N-nice to...see you?"


End file.
